


Keep Me Up

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: [00:49] I hope I’m not bothering you?[00:49]Never Specs, i was just thinkin about u[00:50] That’s flattering, Noct. I’ve been thinking about you all day as well[00:51]Ok but[00:51]I was ~~thinkin~~ about u ;^)[00:51]Wanna c?





	Keep Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> From my NSFW Bingo prompts over on Tumblr. This one was a request for Ignoct + touch yourself

It wasn’t often that his work took him away from the city. King Regis generally kept close to the Citadel - and the Crystal housed within - and when he  _did_ venture outside the walls, it was most often with Clarus, or Cor, or the other, more veteran members of the Crownsguard. 

It had been sheer coincidence that Ignis had been asked to accompany him this time. Cor, it seemed, was busy with some reconnaissance work up North, and Clarus…. Well, Ignis knew full-well it was Iris’ birthday weekend, no matter what other excuses he might have come up with. In the end, the task of escorting Regis out to Norduscae on business had fallen to him; which meant he’d had to cancel all of his plans with Noct. 

The plans themselves had been no secret - dinner downtown at a nice restaurant, a movie, maybe stop by the arcade before returning home. But what the King hadn’t realized before asking Ignis to work overtime was what he’d planned  _for dessert._ Which, to put simply, was a full night of kissing, cuddling, and no-clothing-allowed policy once they’re reached the familiarity of his bed. 

Noctis was, as Ignis had learned quickly once their relationship had blossomed beyond friendship,  _insatiable_. He was hornier than any eighteen-year-old had the right to be, and even Ignis, with his years of training in the Crownsguard, hardly had the stamina to keep up sometimes. 

Not that he was complaining, of course. He, too, had grown used to the near-nightly attention the prince had brought into his life, and he was  _not_ looking forward to spending the entire weekend so far apart from him.

Especially since the one he’d be sharing a hotel room with wasn’t Noct, but Noct’s  _father._

He sighed as he steered the Regalia onto the main road towards the gates of Insomnia. This was going to be an exercise in patience of superhuman proportions. 

* * *

 

The meetings had gone…well. At least, as far as Ignis could tell. There was still much he had to learn about business and negotiations, as listening to Regis that day had taught him. Once he got back to the city, he would do his best to brush up on the topic in his spare time, in hopes that someday he would be able to assist Noctis in the same sorts of endeavors.

_Noctis_. 

Even the mention of his lover’s name was enough to derail his thoughts. How he longed to see him. After a day like this, he had no doubt of how sweet Noct’s smile would be pressed to his lips, or how perfect his arms as they drew him in. He would gladly lose track of his work in favor of carrying the prince to bed if he could. 

With an inward sigh, he unlocked the door to the hotel room and allowed Regis to brush in past him. Why the king had insisted on staying in a local place - albeit one owned by an acquaintance, or so he said - was beyond Ignis. They could have booked a more luxurious suite, something higher off the ground with better security downstairs. But, of course, Regis had merely laughed at the suggestion, paid for the room in cash, and told Ignis not to worry so much. 

Ignis did worry. The beds in the room looked…old. There was only one bathroom, with a single shower, and the windows at the far side of the room were far too caked with dust to keep a proper lookout. Still, Regis seemed right at home as he claimed the bed nearest the wall and began to arrange his things in his suitcase. 

_Sigh._ No choice but to settle in for a long night of vigilance. 

* * *

It was after midnight. Ignis, unlike Noct, had always been more of a morning person, the  _early to bed, early to rise_  type. His prince, of course, had done a decent job of rubbing off on his internal clock, but even then this was late. 

On the bed across the room, the king was snoring soundly. On the far wall, the windows showed nothing but the light of the moon shining down around them. No danger, at least not yet. Ignis, however, refused to give up watch. It was his duty, after all, to protect Regis from any and all threats, no matter how unlikely they seemed. 

It was just before one when Ignis finally got bored enough to pull out his phone. A quick scan of the news would help to keep his eyes open, he though, but his thumb paused above the screen.  _Or_  he could send Noct a message. There was a chance the prince was still awake at this hour, and it would be good to talk with him, even if only by text. 

[00:47]  _Are you still up, love?_

The reply came surprisingly fast. 

[00:48]  **Hey course i am**  
[00:48]  **Hows the hotel :^)**

[00:49]  _A bit on the dilapidated side._  
[00:49]  _I hope I’m not bothering you?_

[00:49]  **Never Specs, i was just thinkin about u**

[00:50]  _That’s flattering, Noct. I’ve been thinking about you all day as well_

[00:51]  **Ok but**  
[00:51]  **I was ~~thinkin~~ about u ;^)**  
[00:51]  **Wanna c?**

The next message came in the form of an image. Ignis was pretty certain what it was before he even opened it, and he cast his eyes at the sleeping form of the king before hastily clicking on the thumbnail. And…sure enough, there was Noctis, chewing his lip in the dim light of his bedroom. One hand held his phone up for the selfie, while the other was shoved down the front of his sleep pants. Through the fabric, Ignis could make out the outline of his knuckles, and the curve of his cock just above his fist.

He barely managed to contain a very improper whine at the sight. 

[00:54]  _Noctis, you know your father is here, don’t you?_

[00:55]  **Yes so? Hes sleepin right**

[00:55]  _That’s hardly the point and you know it_

[00:56]  **I wanna hear ur voice**  
[00:56]  **Talk low hes a heavy sleeper**

_What, Noctis, no! -_ was what Ignis has started to type before the screen of his phone shifted to show the incoming call. Was Noct serious?! Now, of all times! When he was perfectly aware of how Ignis could never refuse him?

Burying himself under the scratchy comforter, Ignis attempted to shield his voice with it as he answered in a hiss. “Noct, this is highly inappropriate and - _-”_

_“Oh, yeeeah, Iggy. I love when you get rough.”  
_

The moan that followed was enough to snap Ignis’ mouth shut fast. He pressed the speaker closer to his ear and hugged the blankets tighter around himself. “Are you…still masturbating?”

“ _Mmhmm. It feels good. Wish you were here, though, it’s not the same without your dick in me.”_

_Heavens_. Ignis squeezed his eyes shut against the mental images that flooded his brain in an instant. “You’re going to get me fired. Worse,  _executed.”_

“ _Hah, don’t be so dramatic. I missed you. You missed me. Stop worrying and touch yourself already.”_

The day Ignis learned to say no to Noctis would be a fine sight indeed. As it was, he could only bite down on his lip and try to ignore the pulsing, demanding hardness that had sprung to life he moment he’d opened that photo. Somewhere, on the tip of his tongue, were all the reasons this was bad. Stupid. Insane. And yet, when Noct’s breathy moan filled the speakers once again, Ignis knew he was already too far gone to fight. 

“Six preserve me,” he whispered, before dipping his hand beneath his sleep pants and sighing his relief into his phone. 

On the other end, he could practically hear Noct’s grin. The prince took over from there, taking Ignis’ fall into silence as his chance to help them both along. And help he did, with long, drawn out moans and whispers of his lover’s name, breathy cries of  _gods, Iggy, you feel so good_ and  _right there, don’t stop, ahh!_

Noctis came first. Ignis could picture it perfectly -  _pale limbs tensing, his back arches off the sheets as his lips fall open, and his cock spurting white hot pleasure across his thighs, his hips, his stomach._ It was that image, burned as it was into his memory, that brought Ignis to the edge. He bit down on the pillow as he exploded in his fist, breath catching even as Noct’s filled what was left of his senses. Several moments passed in a flash of color and stars, until finally, spent, he slumped down against his phone and let out a sigh. 

_“That sounded yummy,”_ he heard Noctis smile on the other end of the line. “ _Almost as good as the real thing.”_

_“_ It was…dangerous….”

_“You liked it. Come home soon, Iggy. I want you with me for the next one.”_

Green eyes rolled, hard. His prince was nothing if not demanding. “I’ll be home tomorrow night. Please try to contain yourself until then.” 

_“Mmm, no promises. Iggy?”_

_“_ Yes?”

_“Love ya.”_

Despite himself, and despite the sticky mess he was now going to have to clean before the king could find out about it, Ignis smiled. “I love you, too, Noctis. Go to sleep.” 

_“Night, Specs.”_

He sighed and slid his phone out of reach. At least now, he thought with a wry smile, he would be up long enough to keep watch. 


End file.
